Hyperhydra
Hyperhydra B, Hyperhydra P, and Hyperhydra D form the second challenge on the Forgotten Beasts Challenges board. Attacks (B/P/D) All of the Hyperhydra's attacks deal random elemental Magic damage (Fire / Water / Wind / Ice / Nature / Energy / Light / Darkness). # The Hyperhydra head blasts a glob of cosmic water at its target, dealing 1 hit of random elemental Magic damage. #* Decreases Fury Order by 1. #* Inflicts 'Spacebound' for 5 turns. #** Bonus to Hit -50. # The Hyperhydra head blasts a torrent of cosmic water at its target, dealing 1 hit of random elemental Magic damage. # "The Hyperhydra head unleashes its fury!" The Hyperhydra blasts several torrents of cosmic water at its target, dealing 3 hits of random elemental Magic damage. #* Increases Fury Order by 1. #* Heals itself by approximately 10% of its maximum HP per Fury Order (10%, 20%, 30%), plus the regular HP regeneration of 1.25%. #* Damage dealt is 200% of normal damage, multiplied by Fury Order (200%, 400%, 600%). Rotation (B/P/D) Hyperhydra heads' attack rotation is 1 -> 2 -> 2 -> 2 -> 2 -> 3 -> repeat. Mechanics (B/P/D) Every time a Hyperhydra head acts, it regenerates 1.25% of its maximum HP. This includes Attack 3. Hyperhydra heads have increased M/P/M and B/P/D to their favored stat: * Hyperhydra B has 65 more Melee and Block. * Hyperhydra P has 65 more Pierce and Parry. * Hyperhydra D has 65 more Magic and Dodge. When Hyperhydra heads use Attack 3, they use a Fury Order mechanic. Fury Order causes the second and third heads' attacks to heal more HP and deal more damage per hit. Fury Order starts at 0, can never go below 0, and can never go above 3. * Heal amount is +10% of maximum HP per Fury Order (10%, 20%, 30%). * Fury Order multiplies damage dealt by Attack 3 (1x, 2x, 3x). * Fury Order can be mitigated by stunning Hyperhydra heads so that they all use Attack 3 on turns after Attack 1 is used, keeping Fury Order low and minimizing its effects. All defeated Hyperhydra heads are revived with 50% of their maximum HP whenever a remaining head acts. * "The hydra regenerates! The regrown head(s) seem angrier..." * Revived Hyperhydra heads' attack rotation is reset to Attack 1. * Reduces the number of times the revived Hyperhydra head uses Attack 2 by 1 every time it regenerates, to a minimum of 0 times. All three Hyperhydra heads must be defeated before any of them act. This requires a strong multi attack, or by having remaining heads stunned. Resistances (B/P/D) Shrink: 200 Strategy *The best class to use here is Technomancer, since it has two stunning skills which you can use to stop Hydra's from using their strong attacks at the same turn, and it has very strong damage and a good multi-attack. The fight can also be quite long, so you get the best ofg Technomancer's Heat -buff. By stunning one hydra for 2 turns and the another for 1, you have stopped them from healing too much. **When all Hydra's are at low-health, buff yourself with Tog Drone Tracking and your Dragon's +25% Boost, so you can take them all down easily. **It is also wise to have your Dragon as your pet, with following stats: ***100 in Protection (Shield and healing are good things to have and the Hydra's bonus isn't that high even in higher levels) ***200 in Magic (It is a long fight and with these, your Dragon can deal damage very well. If one Hydra survives from your final multi-attack, you can finish it with Elemental Supernova) ***0 in Fighting (Not a relevant factor in this fight) ***200 in Assistance (Helps your bonus and boost very well, which you need in this fight) ***100 in Mischief (100 is enough for you to debuff or stun one hydra if needed) *Since all Hydra's deal random elemental damage, it is best to stack a high all-resistance. *As for player stats, 200 in INT/END and 45 in WIS is the best choice. WIth Tog Drone Tracking, your crit increases and due to this being a long fight, invest the rest in END and WIS. Notes and Guides Category:Boss Category:Monster